Apocalypse The Beginning
by Bruin12
Summary: The first in a series.   The Rockets drop a radioactive bomb over Kanto and leaves it in destruction. Only a few survive.   Red takes his friends and travel through a destroyed Kanto to taking out rockets and learn a thing or two along the way.  COMMENT


_I've been working on this for a while and thought it had potential. Please ignore the spelling and grammar errors. This has a fallout twist in it and in later chapters other games. And note I don't own _

_Pokémon or any other games a reference.  
_

The trees swayed in the morning breeze. They stood proud and green above the entrance to a plain. The plain stretched for miles and miles, so far the eye couldnt see the other side. It was

a beautiful with many flowers and bushes, nothing like the world around it. The tall trees could see everything that happened in between. From left to right the land went.

Suddenly there was a disturbance. As the bright orange sun began to break on the horizon, a young man in his 20s sprinted out of the trees. Dodging bushes and holes, he was sprinting

faster than lighting toward the suns breaking light. He was about 6 feet, black hair, and blue eyes. He had the Vietnam look, bandanna wrapped around his head, vest and cargo pants, and

a m4 carbine slung around his back. He had fingerless gloves and combat boots on. He also had akimbo mac 11's, one on each of his sides and he had a 44. Revolver in his boot pocket. He

also managed to carry a bag.

Surprisingly this didn't slow him down. Even with his trusty yellow friend on his shoulder.

While the 'Vietnam solider' ran out into the plain, the woods rustled behind him. The rustle became louder and louder. Then the bushes rattled, from soft to intense. Then CRASH, the bushes

were opened and out ran a few Pokemon. Arcanine and Houndoom lead the small group, following Beedrill and Pidgeotto. But... something was different; the Pokemon had a darker sheen to

them. They also had tattoos and markings on them. The Arcanine was maroon and his belly area had many marks on it. While the Houndoom was pitch black and its eyes were deep red,

almost like it wasn't real.

As the Pokemon follow the soldier, other tribal like people dashed out of the bushes. They were different and had many body part mutations and growths. One had an extra finger and one

had multi-colored eyes. Yet they all had one thing in common, they all had primitive brains. Almost like they reset and went back to when man was just starting.

Why there were primitive tribes in such an advance era was because of war. Team rocket decided that it was there time to make a stand. They were tired of just controlling a casino and a

few other buildings, Giovanni wanted more power. They started to take over towns and make a new nation. As towns and cities got sucked up by the 'rocket effect', The Elite 4 and gym

leaders saw this as a threat. They made an army of town militia and farmers to bring back the old way of life, freedom. The war was long and destructive; battles destroyed towns and some

cities. Pewter city and Lavender town were wiped off the map. Viridian lied in ruins and Fuchsia and the safari zone were burned. It took 15 years, at a cost, Koga, Erika, Sabrina, and Blaine

all died in combat, but finally The Elite 4's ragtag army took the lead. Giovanni knew he was going to lose, he knew it was over. So he released a chemical bomb in every city and fled on a

ship. The bombs caused major radiation and brain problems... to a majority of the population. A small amount of the population survived without any problems, like our Vietnam soldier. Some

Pokémon were affected in weird ways. Some had color changes and some went mad. The legendary Pokémon disappeared, no one knows if they died or just left.

Our solider continued to run into the open plain as the sun peaked to horizon. The light gave life to everything and the plains beauty was shown. The small Pokémon critters began to come

out, the flowers opened the blossoms. The soldier stopped, turned and caught his breath. Arcanine and Houndoom caught up and stopped in front of him. The solider smirked, he couldn't use

his guns for bullets couldn't pierce there skin. He had to use the next best thing.

"Lets go little buddy." he said as the yellow creature jumped off his shoulder. The Pikachu stood in front of its master protecting him with his life. It stood in front of the 2 dogs and began to

charge up his energy. While Pikachu distracted the dogs, the soldier sent out an Alakazam and told it to make a force field around both of them.

The tribal people caught up with Beedrill and Pidgeotto. The group circled the solider and his Pokemon, they knew they couldn't go anywhere. This was a great mistake.

While the tribal group was surrounding the solider, Pikachu was using charge. He was storing all of his electrical energy, now he was ready to release it... which is why the soldier and his

Alakazam are in the force field, so they don't get hurt.

One of the tribal people took out a red powder. He rubbed his finger on it and swiped it across his forehead. The red powder looked like dry blood rubbed across his face. The soldier gazed

at all of the tribal people as they too took out this red powder and rubbed it across their foreheads. _This must be tradition before they kill something. _He thought. _Too bad there not killing _

_anything. _Then one of the people took out his spear and pointed it forward at the solider. He yelled for all of the people to follow.

"Ready Pikachu?" The solider asked. Pikachu nodded, the tribe began to close in. Closer and closer, the soilder wanted to pick the right time.

Then Pikachu stood up. "NOW Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped in the air and discharged. Then a light blinded the entire area. As the light died down, the soldier saw the tribe group was severely

injured. All of there Pokemon fainted and the people were on there backs.

The solider on the other hand was fine thanks to the shield. He surveyed the damage as he returned his Alakazam. He heard the moans of pain coming from the group. He took out his m4

and disposed of the tribe members, to take them out of there pain. As he took out 3, the forth managed to look at him. The tribal person opened his mouth and yelled out. The soldier couldn't

tell if it was a yell of pain or yell of challenge. He yelled for a long time then stopped. The soldier looked deep in this tribal person's eye, he couldn't leave him there. The solider looked in his

bag and took out pain killers, in a syringe, and injected the tribal person.

"Tell your people about what happened." The solider looked into the tribal's eyes hoping that he understood. The tribal got up and put out his hand. The solider looked at it confused, _He… _

_wants to shake hands? Maybe there not as primitive as I thought. _ The solider went to shake the tribal's hand, but with extreme speeds the tribal pulled a knife and tried to stab him. The solider

quickly realized this and jumped back. There was a stare down, no one did anything for a while. Then the tribal began to show off with the knife, spinning it around in his hand and flashing it

many times. The solider shook his head, _I don't have time for this._ He bent down and took out his revolver. The tribal stopped, he wasn't dumb.

The solider aimed, "Get out of my sight, NOW!" The tribal stood. The solider stood,_Obviously he can't understand me. _He pointed to gun forward at the tribal. "GO!" he yelled. The tribal

frowned, then in a rage, yelled and charged at the solider. The solider accepted this and shot the tribal in the chest… but he didn't go down. The solider was confused as he shot another

bullet, but then he remembered he pumped him full of pain killers.

The solider began to step back; he looked and saw Pikachu recovering from the discharge. A shook went around it every once and while. He knew his it hurt, but he couldn't do anything but

give it time to recover. While mesmerized by his Pikachu, the tribal tackled him. The revolver went flying back as they both fell to the ground. On impact the m4 slug around his back dug into

him. The solider closed his eyes and yelped in pain. Upon opening his eyes, he reacted quickly as he saw the tribal's knife stab for his head, missing as the solider moved. The knife blade

went deep in the ground and got stuck, the tribal tried to pull it out but failed. The solider saw this and threw a punch while the tribal was off guard, which connected and made him fall to his

side. The solider jumped on top of the tribal and punched continually until the he was bleed profusely. Blood smeared the soldier's knuckles as he got to his feet. He walked over to the knife

in the ground, And with most of his strength pulled it out. While the solider pulled the knife out, the tribal quickly got up and again charged. Again the tribal managed to tackle to solider, but

this time it was different. The solider spun around in midair and put the knife out. As they hit the ground, the knife dug into the tribal killing him instantly.

The solider lay on the ground for a while. The body wasn't that heavy, but the weight got to him after a while. He pushed the body off him and got up. He could feel the warmness of the

blood in the middle of his vest. He examined the blast area, it looked like a meteor crash, the grass and flowers that once were there were gone. The only area of grass there was was where

the force field was.

The solider looked at the tribal looked young, almost younger than him. He dragged the body's to the center of the blast. He had a small gas bottle in his bag and poured what was in it on

the bodies. The body's glistened from the gas, which made the solider lose his train of thought. He realized this and stopped. He threw the bottle onto the bodies and grabbed a cigarette

from his pocket. He lit the cigarette and looked at the rising suns, it was a beautiful thing that he hadn't seen for a while. It reminded him of his friends and family before he joined the war.

He left his wife and son in Viridian to protect a small town called chartreuse. It was a farming town outside of Vermilion vital to the elites land. While defending it, which was long and terrible

battle, Viridian was secretly attacked. The secret attack ended with the rockets enslaving everyone, including the son, and they left the city in ruins. The solider returned to the city to find his

wife dead. He wanted sweet revenge.

As the cigarette died to filter, he took it out of his mouth and looked at the body's. He frowned at what he did, but knew he had to do it. He flicked the cigarette at the bodies and they lit up.

He turned away and walked with Pikachu, on his shoulder, toward the sun.

RATE AND REVIEW!

Next chapter preview: The solider walked toward the rocket. The rocket was preaching some nonsense toward the passing people. The solider walked up on the stage and tapped the rocket on the shoulder.

"Good afternoon sir." The rocket said turning. "the stage is off limits but I'll gladly help you… after…" His face ran cold as he looked at the solider. The solider smirked and grabbed the rocket by the collar.

"Get out of here, you maggot." The solider replied.

The rocket stuttered. "Y.. .you… can't say that. It's a free nation now." The solider frowned and threw the rocket off the stage. The rocket hit the ground like a rock and lay motionless.

"I can't do that ha." The solider said smiling. The solider jumped down off the stage and walked over to the body. The rocket began to crawl back as the solider advanced. He caught up and again pick up the rocket.

"No please!" The rocket cried. The solider smirked and raised his fist…


End file.
